


Quiet

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Trixie & the adults in her life. When she's not making any noise, people worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



I.  
Chloe worries now when she can't hear Trixie. After Malcolm, she needs to know where her daughter is. So silence in the house means Chloe is alert, wary, on edge all over again. 

"Trixie?" she'll call lightly, trying not to let any worry filter into her voice.

Trixie's "Yes Mommy?" makes Chloe's heart start beating again.

II.   
Sitting in a jail cell, in solitary because cops aren't put in the general population, silence echoes in Dan's ears. He tries to fill it with remembered conversations with Trixie - remembered because he doesn't want her to see her Dad in jail. Doesn't want to destroy that part of her innocence. 

Even if it's killing him. 

III.   
Mazikeen squints her eyes and peers around the bar. "Where are you?" 

The detective's child has shown up at Lux again. Lucifer would fuss, Mazikeen knew. It might be worth keeping the child around to make him uncomfortable. If she could find the girl. 

"You're too quiet." 

That brought forth a giggle and Mazikeen pinpoints where the child is hiding. 

"Got you!" she says, and Trixie squeals in delight.

IV.   
Lucifer peers at Trixie, wondering at her flushed cheeks. "Is there something wrong with you? You're quiet and not flinging yourself at my legs." 

"Don't say a word, miss," Detective Decker says firmly to her daughter and gives Lucifer a look. "Trixie has laryngitis. She's not supposed to talk."

"Oh." Lucifer considers it for a few seconds then brightens. "Oh, I think I understand. You're ill, aren't you?" 

Trixie nods, giving him big, pitiful eyes. 

"And you cannot speak?" he asks. 

She shakes her head, lower lip pooching out. 

Lucifer smiles brilliantly. "Yes, I think I like this!" and yips when Chloe hits him with a pillow.


End file.
